Envie de toi
by freyandchris
Summary: one-shot centré sur notre ninja et notre mage préféré. histoire 1:fye aime kurogane. mais il refuse de le lui dire. cependant tout secret bien caché est toujours découvert. Histoire 2: résumé à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

Alors on commence par dire :

Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas malheureusement. Si vous êtes au courrant que clamp vent ses personnages, prévenez-moi^^ quoique qu'en y pense, si un jour ça arrive la monde fou qui devrait avoir !

**Disclaimer** :Bon tout ce balbla inutile est pour dire que les personnages sont à clamp pas à moi !

Bon j'imagine que vous voulez l'histoire plutôt que ces paroles inutiles, donc let's go !

NoTe : c'est le point de vue de Fye.

Envie de toi

A peine arrivée, que tu te plains déjà. Une fois de plus mokona nous as fait atterrire sur ton dos. Et tes cris résonnent dans ce nouveau monde inconnu. Je te taquine et tu te mets à hurler bien plus fort. Shaolan tient la princesse dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle dort paisiblement. Je me suis souvent demander comment tes cris ne l'avaient jamais réveillé. A vrai dire, je m'en moque.

Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle plume.

On arrive dans une petite ville tranquille. Après avoir gagné de l'argent, on se retrouve dans un petit hôtel. Kuro-Puu nous a fait gagner pas mal d'argent grâce à un concours de combat. Mais malgré notre bel somme, on ne prend que trois chambres. Sakura-chan a sa propre chambre, comme d'habitude. Shaolan à la seconde et moi je me retrouve encore avec toi. C'est une habitude, maintenant. Je fais semblant que cela ne me dérange pas, mais _ça_ me dérange !

Il fait tard quand on a réservé les chambres. Toi et Shaolan discutent déjà pour acheter un studio où on pourrait être tranquille. Sakura-chan s'est réveillé. Shaolan accoure vers elle. Il lui explique dans quel monde nous sommes.

Un monde appelé Sonten. Un monde bien étrange. Un monde évolué comme à piffle et pourtant médiéval comme le monde kuro-kuro. Un étrange mélange.

La plume de Sakura-chan, ni moi ou mokona ne la ressens. Mokona affirme qu'il y en a une, mais trop loin de là où nous sommes.

Pendant le repas, je revois mon pire ennemi : les baguettes. Malgré qu'on m'explique encore une fois comme m'en servire, je mets des heures pour manger mon repas. Alors que kuro-chan lui mange facilement et a quitté la table depuis bien longtemps quand je finis. Je monte à notre chambre. J'espère qu'il dort déjà. Et bien, non ! J'entends l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain. J'espère qu'il ne va pas sortir juste avec une serviette autour des hanches. Et j'aimerai bien que se soit le cas. Kuro-sama ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il a avec son corps presque dénudé. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je vais pour l'engueuler de ne pas m'avoir aidé pour le maniement des baguettes quand je remarque sa tenue. Il porte juste une serviette. Méchant ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de me faire souffrir ? Je me force pour que mes yeux ne parcoure pas ton corps. Je me mets à t'embêter quand tu me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je déglutis. Je sais que quand tu fais ça, c'est que tu vas me dire quelque chose d'important.

-c'est l'heure de ton repas, non ?

Mes yeux perdent leur voile de gaieté. Pourquoi dois-tu me le rappeler ? Je n'ais pas le temps d'y penser que tu t'es déjà couper le poignet. Tu aurais put t'habiller, tortionnaire !! Je fais tout pour garder mon calme. Je m'approche de ton poigné ensanglanté. Je le prends et me mets à sucer ton sang, avec plaisir. J'aime ton sang. J'espère que tu ne le remarque pas. De plus je suis proche de toi. Je sens ta peau nue contre moi. Tes muscles qui se contractent ou l'inverse selon tes mouvements. Je remarque des fines gouttelettes tomber de tes cheveux, elles courent sur ton corps, glissant le long de ton cou avant d'entamer une course sur ta poitrine. Elles glissent plus bas, jusqu'à ton nombril et elles s'arrêtent à la serviette. Ou continuent-t-elles leur course sur une partie de ton corps que je n'ais jamais pu voir ?

Je ne veux pas savoir. Je me sens déjà que mon corps s'enflamme. J'arrête de boire, avant que tu ne remarques dans quel état tu me mets, je préfère m'éloigner. Comme d'habitude ! Tu remarques beaucoup de chose kuro-min, mais heureusement pour moi tu ne remarques pas l'effet que tu as sur MOI ! Et j'en suis bien content. Je dis que je vais prendre une douche. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois ton corps. Je pars prendre une douche glacée. Je dois me calmer.

Quand je ressors, tu as enfilé un pantalon, mais pas de haut. J'ai beau avoir l'habitude de te voir te promener torse nu, je réagis toujours de la même façon. Je cache mon malaise avec mon visage souriant, celui que tu appel « faux visage ». Tu le remarques, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu soupires et te sers à boire. Je demande moi aussi un verre que tu tends. Je le prends avec gaîté. J'aime l'alcool. L'alcool fait tout oublier, comme toi. Une gorgée de ce liquide brûlant me rappel l'alcool de ton monde. Il est bon. Toi tu bois verre après verre, comme si l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur toi. Moi, je sais quand m'arrêter, quoique avant que je m'arrête normalement j'ai vidé pas mal de bouteille. Mais toi, je ne t'ais jamais vu t'arrêter. Es-ce que toi aussi tu cherches à oublier quelque chose ? Seul Shaolan connaît ton passé, et ça dut à un livre. Au regard et à l'expression de Shaolan à ce moment, j'ai compris que ton passé était dur et douloureux. Mais jamais, je ne t'ais vu te plaindre, comme moi. Tu veux vivre, alors que moi il a fallu que vous me redonniez envie de vivre. Je veux aller dans tes bras et que tu me rassures. L'alcool commence à faire son effet plutôt que prévu, on dirait.

-je vais dormir. Annonce-je.

-fye !

Je me retourne surpris.

-Quoi, Kuro-sama ?

Ses yeux rouges me fixent, comme s'ils pouvaient lire en moi. Ses sourcils sont plus froncés quand en temps normal.

-Qu'es-ce que tu me caches ?

Beaucoup de chose. J'aimerais répondre ça. Mais j'en suis incapable à cause de son regard. Je baisse la tête. Je ne veux pas que tu sache, que je t'aime. Je te désir, kuro-kun. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois de ce bord. J'ais peur que si je te le dise, notre fin lien se brise à jamais.

-c'est un secret, kuro-chan !

Je relève la tête et souris, un vrai.

-mon secret. Et il ne te regarde pas !

Mensonge. Il te regarde. Mais je ne te le dirais pas.

-je vois.

Tu ne dis plus rien d'autre. Tu te tournes même vers la table où la bouteille d'alcool repose. Je veux sentir ta chaleur contre moi. Mais c'est impossible, n'es-ce pas ?

Je vais me coucher. C'est trop douloureux de rester comme ça avec toi, dans la même pièce. Je te veux. J'en envie de toi. Mais je suis incapable de te le dire.

Je m'enroule dans les couvertures et ferme les yeux. Je reste immobile durant de longues minutes puis je commence à m'assoupir.

Je me réveil, je ne sais quand. Je t'entends boire. Tu ne dors toujours pas, kuro-tan ? Peut-être que je ne me suis assoupis que quelques minutes ? Je garde pourtant les yeux fermés, je refuse de te montrer que je suis réveillé. Je veux vite m'endormir pour me réveiller demain. De cette manière je pourrais m'éloigner de toi. Cette pièce est bien trop petite. J'ai bien trop peur que tu remarques mon désir pour toi. Mon corps est tendu, et j'essaye de la camoufler.

-je sais que tu ne dors plus fye !

Tu remarques toujours tout. Enfin, non. Car si c'était le cas, tu serais que je t'aime. Mais tu as remarqué que je m'étais réveillé. Mais je ne bouge pas pour autant. Je n'en ai pas envie. Car je sais que si je te vois encore si proche de moi tout en étant distant, cela me ferait mal. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie de toi.

Je t'entends te lever. Tu vas dormir. Mais au lieu de te diriger vers ton lit, c'est sur le mien que tu t'assois. Ton poids fait s'affaisser mon lit. Je ne bouge pas, mais mon corps se tend encore plus. Pourquoi viens-tu si près ? Tu me caresse la tête doucement. Je serre mes poings, pour rester immobile. Part ! Je ne veux pas détruire notre lien.

-fye. Regarde-moi.

Je refuse de bouger.

Il le remarque et je sens son souffle chaud sur mon oreille. Il répète ces paroles en soufflant dessus. Un frisson parcourt mon corps et j'ouvre les yeux surpris. Tu me fixes gravement. Je déglutis difficilement. J'ai peur. Qu'es-ce que tu vas dire ?

-tu ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Sa voix est chaude. Des longues sueurs froides glace mon corps.

Bien sur que tu l'as remarqué, tu remarques toujours tout !

-de quoi as-tu peur ? Fye ?

Je pleure. Doucement.

Kuro-toutou me soulève alors et me serre dans ses bras. J'en frissonne. Pourquoi me prend-t-il dans ces bras ? S'il sait, il devrait être dégoûté, non ?

Pourtant je me sens bien dans ses bras. Je refuse de m'en extirper. Je me sens en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je ferme les yeux de bien être.

-tu es vraiment con !

J'ouvre les yeux par la stupeur. Je lève la tête vers kuro-puu.

-quoi ?

Je ne comprends pas. Je suis perdu. Tu soupires. Puis tu prends mon visage entre tes mains et dépose doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Au début ce n'est qu'une pression, puis je sens ta langue léchée ma lèvre inférieure. Je ferme les yeux et entrouvre un peu ma bouche, tremblant. Ta langue vient cajoler la mienne. Un ballet se met en place dans ma bouche. Une fine sensation traverse mon corps, je passe mes mains derrière ton cou, pour approfondir notre baisé. Tu me sers contre toi. Le ballet devient fougue. Le manque d'air nous sépare. Je pose ma tête sur ton torse.

-tu as compris ?

Je relève la tête, vers lui.

Oui, j'ai compris. J'étais bête d'avoir peur. Et de penser pouvoir te le cacher. Je souris.

-je t'aime kurogané.

Tu souris. C'est rare. Tu ne me laisse plus le temps de penser que tu viens voler mes lèvres à nouveau.

J'ai envie de toi.

Tu as envie de moi.

Quoi demander de plus ?

…………………………………………**.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus. **

**j'ai réparé l'erreur. j'espère que c'est plus lisible maintenant^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Envie de toi

Paring : K

Disclaimer : mon chien ninja et mon chat magicien ne m'appartiennent pas…snif je peux juste les emprunter à leurs maîtresses qu'un petit moment et les passer aux autres fans, ensuite.

Résumé : kurogane découvre les boites de nuits avec fye. D'ailleurs il veut tuer de dernier à cause de ce qu'il se déroule dans cette même boite.

Note : point de vue de notre cher Inu !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont lu aussi^^

XoxXoxOxoX

Je souffle. J'en ais vraiment marre. Pour qu'elle raison je dois me coltiner encore ce…ce stupide mage qui n'arrête pas de m'emmerder ! J'aime le silence moi ! Pas ce vacarme permanent installé par ce stupide blond et ce bruit infernal qui me rendent à moitié sourd!

Je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin de silence !

Mais voilà, entre la bestiole et le mage il existe toujours un bruit de fond. Je m'y suis habitué au fil du temps, même si je souhaite le silence autant que de rentrer chez moi. Mais **là **! Non je refuse de voir ce qui se passe et surtout je veux juste tuer toutes les personnes à mes côtés. Mais pourquoi es-ce que j'ais suivi ce blond ? Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que je l'accompagne ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas résister aux yeux de cocker ? Quoi que même Tomoyo Hime arrive à me manipuler avec ce regard ! Cependant la princesse ne m'a jamais mi dans une telle situation. Je hais ce monde et le mage ! SURTOUT ce monde !

Tout a commencé quand nous sommes arrivés sur ce monde. Un joli monde appelé Free qui semble inoffensif. Je me suis bien trompé. Mokona nous a dis qu'il n'y avait pas de plume ici. Je pensai que nous allions repartir aussi sec que nous étions arrivés. Mais non, Mokona était et est fatigué. Il a besoin de se reposer. Et donc nous nous sommes retrouvés enfermer dans ce monde. Tout allait bien. ALLAIT.

Fye et Sakura ont trouvé un appartement. Il est très joli, grand et confortable. Tout le contraire de là où je suis en ce moment.

Shaolan est revenu de ces recherches et nous a expliqué que ce monde est une réplique presque parfaite du monde de la sorcière à un détail près qu'ici tout est beaucoup plus libre. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais quand j'ai remarqué que des hommes s'enlaçaient dans la rues, des femmes aussi, naturellement j'ai compris le sens de « plus libre ». Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent. Le nudiste en plein centre ville est admis, par exemple. Il n'y a aucune restriction. Et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il y a des problèmes.

Cependant moi, qui viens d'un monde féodale, ce n'est pas trop le genre de monde que j'apprécie entièrement. Je suis d'accord que les gens font ce qu'ils veulent, mais pour moi il y a quand même des limites. Ce qui ne semblent pas exister dans ce monde. Et si il n'y avait que ça.

Fye eut la bonne et la merveilleuse idée de vouloir sortir. Quand les gamins ont voulu venir avec lui il a dit de sa voix fluette :

« -Vous êtes trop jeune pour venir là où je vais avec kuro-chan. »

Je l'ai regardé et haussai en premier lieu les épaules en pensant qu'il voulait aller dans un bar. Bon je devrai retirer mes paroles d'avant : il y a des limites. Mais que pour les mineurs.

Je l'ai suivi et je me suis retrouvé devant une baraque qui me fit grimacer d'horreur. J'ai voulu faire demi-tour mais ce maudit mage m'a fait les yeux de cocker. Les yeux tout humides qui vous donne envie de lui faire plaisir tout de suite. Et j'ai résisté…pas longtemps malheureusement. Et je me suis retrouvé à l'intérieur de ce que ce monde appel : une boite de nuit. L'alcool n'est pas mauvais. Il est même très bon. C'es ce qu'il a autour qui me dérange.

En premier lieu, il y a ce bruit infernal que tout le monde appel musique, mais qui pour moi ne ressemble qu'a du bruit.

Ensuite il y a ses hurlements et ses sifflements qui résonnent dans toute la pièce. J'ai envie de frapper ma tête contre le mur à cause d'eux, j'ai tellement mal à la tête que si ça continue, je vais tuer tout le monde présent.

Et pour finir, il y a ce BLOND DE MAGE ! Je sais qu'il résiste très bien à l'alcool mais il s'est enfilé bouteille par bouteille dès notre arrivé. Je l'ai regardé faire en me disant qu'il allait s'écrouler sur la table à un moment. Et bien NON. Cet imbécile de mage s'est levé et est parti danser au milieu de la piste là où il y a des barres en métal. Il a commencé à danser autour, à se coller et à faire de long mouvement lascif tout en étant en rythme avec la musique. Et tout a empiré. Les gens se sont arrêtés et ont regardé la danse du blond. Et juste quelques minutes après sa chemise tomba sur le sol tandis qu'il continu à danser. Il n'y a personne à ses côtés mais tout le hurle et le siffle. Et le mage accentue les mouvements de son corps.

Je tiens mon verre et je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas l'avoir déjà briser. Le comportement du blond m'exaspère. Il chauffe toute la pièce avec sa danse. Et le pire c'est qu'il le sait. Car je mets ma main à couper que ce mage n'est pas le moins ivre. Toutes ses fonctions cérébrales fonctionnent très bien. Je le fixe et je remarque le sourire qu'il me lance. Un sourire qui me dit que je vais en baver. Il quitte déjà sa ceinture et la lance de la foule. Mon verre commence à se fissurer sous la pression. Je me demande ce qui me retiens de me lever d'attraper le blond et de le ramener à sa chaise ou de le ramener à l'appartement. Et la réponse fuse dans mon esprit : je suis incapable de le faire car je suis envoûté par sa danse. Comme les autres !

Et c'est pour ça que je suis en colère. Je suis en colère contre moi. Pourquoi es-ce que je regarde le mage aussi intensément et que j'attends impatiemment qu'il soit nu ? Par ce que j'en ai envie. Et je sais qu'il sait. Et il en profite. Car il sait que je ne ferais rien pour m'approcher et devenir plus intime avec lui. Je ne veux pas d'une relation qui risque de s'arrêter à tout instant.

Mais pour l'instant, le blond commence à défaire son Jean moulant. Et là je remarque que certaines personnes chuchotent entre elle. Et je me rends mieux compte de la situation. Il y a des hommes qui ont l'intention de faire de son mage l'heure en cas de nuit. Et ça je refuse.

Je me relève et pousse tout le monde pour me frayer un chemin vers le mage. J'y arriva facilement. J'attrape le blond, sa chemise et sa ceinture et le tire vers la sortit.

-lâche-moi kuro-toutou ! Hurle Fye.

Je me retourne vers lui et le fixe intensément avec mes yeux de sang.

-tu t'es assez défoulé pour aujourd'hui ! On rentre !

Des personnes ne sont pas du même avis que moi et découvre les joies de la douleur. Je suis de mauvaise humeur. Alors mes poings se font un plaisir de s'écraser sur les personnes un peu trop insistance. L'air est froid maintenant. Fye frisonne et prend sa chemise et remet ses habits correctement.

-je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ! Ordonna-t-il en refusant de reprendre la marche.

Ses yeux bleus sont aussi foncés qu'une mer en pleine tempête. Il est en colère. Tout comme moi.

-Si tu veux te faire baiser pas tout ses mecs vas y ! Mais viens pas te plaindre après !

Il me regarde étonné une seconde et l'autre en colère.

-Tu me traite de pute ou quoi ?

-non ! Je dis simplement que si tu continuais tous ses hommes t'auraient passé dessus.

-Et tu penses que je me serais laisser faire ?

Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Il semble plus contrarié qu'en colère. Ou c'est mon impression.

-j'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as chauffé toute la salle !

-Je « chauffais » comme tu dis qu'une seule personne ! Et je moquais du reste du monde !

Je suis furieux. Et ce mot est un euphémisme par rapport à la réalité. Peut-être que je suis un peu jaloux…bon honnêtement Beaucoup jaloux !

-ho je voix ! Excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas. Puisque je te gène, moi je vais rentrer. Toi, tu n'as qu'à y retourner et reprendre où tu en étais.

Je le laisse dans la rue. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je suis trop en colère et blessé pour que je surporte sa vue.

Le mage me retint alors par le bras. Je m'arrête à nouveau. Mais je ne le regarde pas.

-pourquoi tu m'arrête ?

-Je ne veux pas rentrer seul !

je garde mon calme difficilement.

-Si la personne que je veux n'est plus dans la boite de nuit, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y retourner.

Temps mort. j'ai bien compris ce qu'il a dit ou…

Je me retourne.

Fye à la tête baissé sur le sol.

-si tu n'es pas là, reprit-il, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y retournerais.

Je reste muet par ce que j'apprends. Le mage dansait pour moi ? C'était moi qu'il chauffait ?

-tu veux dire que…

je ne peux pas finir ma phrase que des lèvres douces se collent contre ma bouche. Le baiser est bref. Il s'enfuit. Une veine bat sur ma tempe. Je me mets à courir derrière lui. Je l'attrape et le force à me regarder.

-pourquoi ?

Il veut fuir mon regard, mais il ne peut pas.

-je…je te veux. Je t'aime kuro-chan. Mais malgré tout ce que je fais tu ne me regarde pas vraiment. Je…

Je ne le laisse pas finir. Je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Nos langues se rejoignent pour s'éloigner et se retrouver.

-je t'ai remarqué. Tu fais bien trop de bruit pour passer inaperçu abruti !

-c'est mécha…

Je le coupe une nouvelle fois. Puis je lui mordille l'oreille et lui susurre « je t'aime ». Il rougit tellement qu'il en devient mignon et devient muet de stupeur.

Bah ! Ce monde m'aura offert deux choses : fye et le moyen de le rendre muet.

Je vais peut-être avoir un peu de silence maintenant.

Quoi que j'aime entendre les gémissements de fye !

Autant que le silence, voir bien plus.

Oui, j'aime la voix de Fye.

Quand il ne dit pas des absurdités !

C'est pas par ce que je l'aime qu'il faille croire qu'il a droit de tout faire !

Il y a des limites à tout !

Sauf à une chose…notre amour !

Fin

Ps : et pour les lectrices qui se disent que je deviens mignon je les étrangle avant de les découper en petit morceau !


End file.
